Predicted Fate
by yellint22
Summary: Annie always felt different and alone, I guess that's what having no parents or friends you entire life does to a person. She thinks she's crazy, voices in her head and randomly moving objects have to make you crazy. But what if this didn't make you crazy but instead made you powerful. AU. Eventual Odesta and Everlark and a lot of supernatural weirdness. Please give it as shot.
1. Crazy

**Hi. This is my new story, Predicted Fate. This will be weirder than my other stories as it is well the genre kinda sums up it's supernatural. Not much happens in this first chapter but I promise there will be lots of action filled chapter to come.**

**NOTE: PEETA'S MOTHER IS NOT AN EVIL BITCH(in this story anyway, in the books she is)**

Crazy

APOV  
Beep. Beep. The alarm clock went of at seven like it usually did, dragging me out of my sleep. I pulled myself out of bed and dragged my sleepy form to the bathroom. As I got my toothbrush I saw my reflection. My brown hair was dishevelled and my green eyes stood out from the mass of brown hair and pale skin. Bags hung around my eyes, my lack of sleep evident. But how could I sleep? Here I was Annie Cresta, a lonely girl with no friends, dead parents and only two people who actually cared about me. I ran my hands over my face, slapping my self and the checks to try and wake myself up but instead sending the cleaning fluids my aunt had left in here clattering to the ground. The noise shock me from my stupor. Not again, I thought as I picked up the bottles from the ground. This had been happening for a year now. When I moved my hands I would sometime send something, or someone, flying. I had initially been able to cope and no body had noticed anything, but it was getting more frequent and I could tell my aunt and cousin knew something was up. It wasn't just that though, sometime I would here these weird voices, the sound was muffled but I could hear them all the same, this would be normal if I wasn't the only one who heard them. But what was I supposed to do, if I told anyone they would send me too a mental ward.

I was startled by the door opening behind me and a blond head poking through the door.

"Annie you okay? I heard a large bang" Peeta asked, his expression worried.

"Yeah, fine just knocked over some bottles" I replied calmly, turning and giving him a nervous smile. The door closed slightly as if he was leaving but then it opened again.

"Oh, you better be down soon because Jane's made pancakes and I may eat them all so you better get there quickly" he explained, a boyish grin spread across his face. I nodded as he closed the door. The fact he used Jane's real name always touched me, he should be calling her mum because that's what she was to him, his mother. Only she wasn't mine. She was my aunt and Peeta my cousin. But Peeta knew how much it hurt me whenever he called her mum so he had stopped long ago. After all, I was an orphan and I didn't need constantly reminding of that fact, I knew well enough.

After I picked up all the bottles, I continued with my daily routine of brushing my teeth and hair, washing my face and getting dressed into my pale blue dress with light brown jacket. I headed down the stairs and was met with the smell of Jane's pancakes, one of the few great things in my life was the food Jane made, all of it delicious. When I got to our small kitchen sure enough there was Jane, my aunt and guardian, her long blond hair in a tight bun, wearing her lime green dress and white apron. Peeta was sat on the stool eating and talking about something to do with sport with the other boy who was lounging in the armchair in the corner of the room.  
"Morning Annie" Finnick greeted me from his position on the chair.

"Morning" I replied quickly as I grabbed my own plate, and sat down on the stood opposite Peeta. Relief flooded over me at Finnick's presence, of the three of Peeta's friends which seemed to come and go as they pleased with no objection from Jane, he was the only one I actually liked. The alternative was the spiky haired Johanna who had always scared me or the cold Katniss who while got on well with Jane and Peeta, never seemed to have warmed to me and was always shooting glares in my direction.

Peeta and Finnick resumed their conversation and I sat eating in silence, like it usually was in the morning. Only this morning wasn't normal. It looked normal right until my knife fell of the table and as I tried to grab it it stopped mid air, my hand hovering over it keeping it there. Quickly I snatched it up and continued eating, nothing seemed to have changed. Jane was still fiddle with something in the kitchen and everything looked the same. That belief would be true if it wasn't for the silence that had fallen between Finnick and Peeta and the flash of worry and recognition that passed between them before they began talking again like nothing had happened, only now each kept looking over at me, a mix of emotions present on their faces.

"Look at the time, you better get to school" Jane turned around to say, a motherly smile on her face as she quickly got us all out the door. We clambered into Peeta's car, me in the back and Finnick and Peeta in the front. I could tell they were still randomly glancing at me in the mirror, whilst talking like usual to create the illusion that everything was normal and to anyone else it would seem that way. We pulled into the school car park like usual. Finnick and Peeta walked over to Katniss and Johanna like usual. I walked alone to my locker like usual. Completely aware of the usual glares I was getting from my class mates. The mix of people who hated my guts more than anything because I wasn't one of there gang. The clustered in the corner, the ones my age: Marvel, Clove and Glimmer, with the one who were Peeta's age: Cashmere, Gloss and Cato. Of course it was only a year between 17 and 18 but I still possessed more fear for the ones my age as I knew they were the ones who followed me into my lessons and could haunt me all day.

I tried to ignore it like I had every other day of my life, but they always came up to me, taunting and mean. Today was worse than most days.

"So Annie how are the parents?" Marvel asked, smiling evilly as he glanced over at his friends laughing in the corner.

"Leave me alone" I as sternly as I could muster with a voice thick with emotion.

"Ahh, is little Cresta going to cry, you really are giving your family a bad name given you are the last Cresta left" Cashmere taunted behind me, her face pulled into a twisted frown which was broken by her haunting laugh. The voice was back again, "she's pathetic" "this is so fun" it was saying, it words becoming clearer and becoming louder the closer the people got to me. Was this some cruel trick they were playing a secret sound player. I covered my ears with my hands and sank down onto the floor, my body shaking with terror.

"Leave her alone" a voice said, only this one wasn't in my head and was most defiantly real. All the demand was greeted by was a laugh. "Do you little bitches not understand me, leave her alone" the voice said again. The laughter didn't stop but it did fade away as the source of the sound walked down the hallway.

"Annie are you okay" I opened my eyes to see Miss Trinket and an empty corridor in front of me. As I nodded, picked myself up and headed for class I couldn't help but wonder what the source of the sound was as it defiantly was real and defiantly wasn't Miss Trinket.

**Please tell me what you think in a review**


	2. Voices

**Thank you for the amazing feedback on the first chapter it really meant alot!**

Voices

APOV  
I made it to my first lesson without any more incidents. Taking my seat at the back of the room, on my own as no one wants to sit next to the loner, my mind wanders back to that voice in the hallway. Whoever it was saved me from them and the voices which are quiet now I am not as near to anyone. None of the seats near me are occupied, I'm all alone. I at that moment I am drawn to the thought about what my life would be like if I didn't get the voices. Maybe I would be able to cope with being around lots of people. Maybe I would have more friends and people wouldn't call me Crazy Cresta behind my back like I knew they did. Maybe I would have a normal life. Slowly, the clock ticked, the lesson lasting way more than a double usually did, I had always hated maths. If double maths wasn't bad enough then double maths that wouldn't end was defiantly the worst thing in the world.

When the bell mercifully rang I couldn't take any more, I stumbled out of the lesson and headed to get my lunch. The only problem being that the busy corridors sent a whole array of voice swarming inside my head. The cafeteria was already completely full by the time I arrived. I stood in line holding my tray for what seemed like forever but I would have happily traded what happened next for that long wait, just as I got my food I was tripped over by a foot in my way, sending me tumbling to the ground. After pulling myself up I ran out of the room, tears threatening to fall as I saw Clove and Glimmer laughing cruelly at Clove tripping me up. As I ran out I heard a different kind of voice.  
"I hope she's ok" a voice said, a genuine worry seemed to be evident, I looked around the room to see if someone was playing the voice trick again only no one was. As my eyes trailed around the room they caught Katniss's cold grey ones, shock flashed across her grey eyes, she pulled out her phone, looked at the screen once then drained a small vial of green liquid.

The voice the shut off immediately as if some had flicked a switch. Katniss turned back to the friends as if nothing had happened. My mind was whirring as I walked out of the room, what was that liquid? Why did it make the voice stop?

"Annie you okay?" A voice asked only this one was very real and coming from the blond man next to me. "Annie?" Peeta repeated when I didn't answer.  
"Yeah fine" I replied hastily, shoving a strand of hair behind my ear.  
"Come on, come sit down" he said gently. I shock my head though, I didn't fit in with his friends, they dislike me and they scared me.

"No, I'll be fine" I added making a move to leave, but Peeta pulled me back. What was with him today? Sure, he had always been protective for as long as I could remember in fact but never this much.

"Come on they don't bite" I told me reassuringly, putting his arm around my shoulder and leading me back into the room.

"Johanna might" I mumbled under my breath, thankfully not so loud he noticed.

When we reached the table Johanna gave me a glare.

"I'll go get you some food" Peeta explained quickly before dashing off.

"What's she doing here?" she asked through gritted teeth, her brown eyes fiery.

"Jo, be nice. You saw what happened" Finnick told her, moving aside so I could move a chair to fit round the table.

"So? It happens everyday" Johanna replied, an anger present in her tone.

"Jo, leave it" Katniss whispered, placing her hand on Johanna's arm. Johanna stopped arguing after that, sneaking a glare at me whenever she had a chance though.

"Thanks" I said quietly to Katniss, who gave me a small smile in return. Something was off. Katniss was never this nice to me, ever. As a rule of thumb she hated me, it was one of the few normal things.

"Hey nice stunt Cresta" a voice taunted from the table behind me.

"Leave her alone" Katniss ordered through gritted teeth, causing the idiot behind me to shut up, out of fear of shock I wasn't sure. Though a bigger thought was dominating my mind. I knew who the voice in the hallway was and I was pretty sure it belonged to the grey eyed girl next to me.

"Katniss can I speak to you a moment?" I asked quietly, not sure if anyone heard. They did though because even though see looked shocked by my ask she stood up and gestured for me to follow her outside. We stood on the patio outside the canteen, which was abounded thanks to the cold weather.

"What is it Annie?" Katniss asked, a familiar edge back in her voice probably stirred by a want to be back inside.

"Why did you help me this morning?" I asked, meeting her grey eyes, which looked sympathetic for some reason.

"I hate them the same as you do" she replied simply before adding, "Is that all?" but it wasn't.

"What was that green liquid you drank earlier?" I mustered the courage to say, my voice strong as I said those words.

"What green liquid?" she asked innocently despite the look of shock on her face giving her away.

"The green liquid that you drank earlier. The liquid that made the voice in my head vanish" I elaborated, confused as to why she was denying it.

"Annie, what voices?" she asked, her tone now wary and serious, her eyes scanning the patio as she spoke.  
"The voices I hear them when I'm around people, they say weird things. The one you made disappear said I hope she's okay" I explained, feeling more and more stupid with every word.

"Okay, Annie I need you to come with me." she demanded, her voice scared and her eyes moving quicker than ever now. I shock my head, backing away from her. "Annie, now" she yelled, the fear in her voice becoming more prominent.

"I'm not going anywhere with you" I replied, turning away from her and breaking into a run. Out of the school, away from her. I glanced back to see Katniss on her phone, her foot tapping nervously as if she was waiting for someone to pick up. Johanna, Finnick and Peeta were walking outside now too. I turned back around to run but not before seeing a flash of long blond hair at the window.

**So what did you think?**


	3. Dogs

**Wow, the amount of postive feedback has been great! This chapter gets a lot stranger so be warned! Also I would just like to know people's views on Annie's mental state in the books, so please post your views.**

Dogs

APOV  
I kept running till I got to the small café on the other side of the woods. It was nearly empty other than an elderly couple drinking tea. Cautiously, I walked in, all the time looking over my shoulder to check no one had followed me. I ordered a drink and sat down, my chest still heaving from running away from them. What did they want with me? I was just some pathetic lonely girl like I had always been, so why did Katniss suddenly need me to go with her? For all I knew she would be taking me to a mental asylum for crazies like me, people who heard voices in their head and thought they were moving objects around them.

She was probably still at the school telling people what a nutter I was. Johanna would be laughing and telling everyone she could. So would Finnick, Peeta would probably be calling Jane to tell her to not let me come home as I was a crazy and would ruin their family. Their family. It was just them. I was just a cuckoo who had been shoved into their nest after her parents died. They had tried to make me seem like I was part of the family. Peeta not calling her mum. Jane treating me like a daughter. Never mentioning my parents. No picture of them around the house to upset me. It had seemed for ages like I was really part of the family but I had been stupid and allowed myself to fall for the trick. I wasn't a Mellark, I never was and I would never be. I was a Cresta and a crazy one at that.

The door suddenly swung open and in burst a small dog, it's eyes gleaming. I looked around for it's owner, my hand clasping tighter around my mug as I did so. The dog didn't have an owner, it was on it's own like me. I reached my hand out to stroke the dog and it nusseled against my hand. My heart was touched by the sudden affection from this foreign dog. It then knocked it head to the side, gesturing to the door and then walking towards it. When I didn't follow it turned to stare at me till I did. I don't no why but I felt compelled to follow the dog. I guess it had something to do with the fact that we were both alone. In this world. God, I'm bonding with a strange dog. No wonder people call me crazy.

The dog lead me back into the forest to a small clearing. It was in a part of the forest I had never been in before. The air nipped at my arms making me pulled my jacket closer to my body, goosebumps forming up my arm.

"What is it boy?" I asked gently. Talking to the dog now, get a grip Annie.

The dog turned to look at me only now it didn't look friendly. It's brown eyes were flaming and scary. It's teeth were bearded and it looked ready to strick. There was something off about it's eyes thought, they didn't look like dogs eyes, no instead they looked like human eyes. Human eyes that I had seen before. Human eyes that I had seen taunting me. Clove's eyes. I took steps back away from this strange animal with Clove's eyes. But my leg caught a twig and I was sent tumbling to the ground. I tired to get up but it was no use, the dog was approaching faster than ever now, it's teeth bared and it's eyes shinning. I shield my face, sure that I was going to be attacked but the attack never came.

When I opened my eyes in front of me was a small brown wolf. It claws sharp and ready to attack. It lunged at the dog, biting it in the leg. It moaned in pain, limping backwards, before baring it's teeth and lunging forward. It was a flurry of hair, teeth and claws, impossible to see if anyone was winning.

With a last moan the ball broke apart and the small dog with Clove's eyes limped off into the dark woods. After neither me or the wolf could see her any more, the wolf turned to me. I was blinded by a sudden flash of light, causing me to throw my hands up to shield by eyes from the brightness. When it faded and the clearing was dark like it had been before I removed my hands from my face and saw the last thing I had expected to see, crouched on the ground in front of me breathing heavily.

"Johanna?" I asked, shocked by her sudden appearance. Her brown spiky hair was dishevelled as where her clothes.

"Your welcome" she replied, here breathing heavy and her chest heavy. My mind was spinning. What had just happened? One minute there was a wolf and now there was a human.

"What? How?" I stammered, no control over what I was saying and random words coming out of my mouth.

"Doesn't matter, we need to go" she told me quickly, standing up and starting walking away. When I didn't follow her she turned around and added. "Sorry did I say, if it pleases you" she asked, her face stern.  
"I'm not going anywhere with you" I said, my voice wavering and my feet planted firmly into the ground.

"Annie.." she said slowly as she walked towards me.

"No!" I screamed, throwing my hands forward sending a massive push of air knocking her backwards onto the ground. I stood there looking between my hands and Johanna lying on the ground. How had I done that, one minute she had been standing there and the next she was lying on the ground.

I had no idea of what to do so I turned an ran for the second time that day. I knew trouble would follow me but I didn't know what to do.

**Yeah, I told you it was werid**


	4. Truth

**Well, I hope this chapter answers some of your question about what Annie is. I will apologize now for the spiderman quote.**

Truth

APOV

"Annie wait!" I heard a voice yelling after me, I stopped at how familiar the voice was. I knew that voice. Sure enough Finnick emerged from the trees behind me. I turned to face him.

"Get away from me, I'm dangerous" I told him, backing away.

"No you're not Annie" Finnick reassured, slowly walking towards me. I shock my head, fear filling my system.

"Annie give me your hands" Finnick ordered, holding his palms flat out in front of him, I copied the motion, confused as to whey he wanted me to do it. "Focus on the air above you" he told me calmly. I did as I was told and what I saw in front of me shocked me. The air in front of my face was changing space and moulding into a shape. "That's it, now move you hands to change the shape" he continued. I lifted my hand up and the air moved into a shape as I guided it into a shape.

"Wow" I sighed, looking at the shape I was moulding, I brought my hands down to my sides and the shape disappeared into the surrounding air.

"You did it" he said smiling at me.

"What's going on Finnick?" I asked, the fear I had felt since I moved my first object spewing into my voice. Why had I let myself trust him like that? It was stupid. He probably thought I was even more weird now.

"We will explain all later, I promise but right now you need to come with me" he told me, gesturing for me to move. I shook my head, there was no way I was going anywhere with him after what he just saw me do. "Annie trust me" he pleaded, his expression willing me to go forward. I remain still but felt slightly safer where I was. Suddenly we could here a pounding noise as if someone was running towards us. I turned my head toward the source of the noise and sure enough there was a figure running towards us. Soon the person came in focus and relief flooded over me when I saw who it was.

"Thank god you're okay" Peeta panted, his hands on his knees from running, his chest heaving with exertion.

"Come let's get back, Annie are you going to come with us?" Finnick asked again only this time I nodded and followed them through the forest, feeling finally safe again now I was in the presence of someone I completely trusted.

We didn't walk out of the forest though. Instead I followed them deeper into the woods until a house emerged. It was a old brick house, the bricks looked old and a lot of the windows looked like they badly needed repair. Though despite it's run down appearance, the house still seemed welcoming. However it's appearance didn't overtake my confusion as to why we were here.

"What is this place?" I asked, not taking my eyes of the structure in front of me.

"A safe house" Peeta explained as he walked up the stair to the door. Why would we be at a safe house, surely people needed to be protected from me not vies versa. When he put the key in the lock instead of the door opening instead a key pad popped out from a door, into which he entered a complex sequence of numbers, which opened the door. While they entered I stay fixed to my spot outside, still in awe of what I had just seen.

"Annie you coming in?" Finnick asked, breaking my attention away from the house and causing myself to take nervous steps towards and into it. The interior shocked me, it was a mix of completely different pieces of furniture which some how mixed together perfectly. The walls were a simple red and a book shelf dominated two of the four walls. An arch way in the third wall lead through to a small homely kitchen. However despite how harmonious the room was, the girl lying on the sofa with an arm in a cast glaring at me made me anything but calm.

"So you caught the wild child then?" she asked, her voice thick with sarcasm.

"Yes and be nice" Finnick ordered, walking across the room to plonk himself down in one of the armchairs.

"I am nice" she grumbled, crossing her one undamaged arm across her chest. I stood awkwardly in the room unsure of what to do, my mind was still buzzing from everything that had happened on what I thought was a perfectly normal day. Peeta was now sat on the other armchair and Katniss was cross legged on the floor next to Johanna feet.

"Annie sit down" Katniss said calmly gesturing the window seat behind me. I sat down almost immediately.

"Is anyone going to tell me what going on?" I finally plucked up the courage to say, I wanted to know though a part of me part of me didn't want to know out of fear of what I would find out.

"Annie you mentioned to Katniss that you hear voice when around people" Peeta began, pausing for my reaction. I nodded in response, still confused as to what that had to do with all this. "And you saw her take a green liquid like this, which made one of the voices stop" he continued, pulling green bottle out of his pocket to show me, I nodded again, immediately recolonising the green vial. Finnick let out a low whistle and leaned back further in his chair, he looked impressed.

"Annie do you believe in the supernatural" Johanna asked, having now propped herself up,her eyes were gleaming and a coy smile filled her features.

"No" I said slowly, at least I didn't think I did. Until today anything above humans had seemed like it belonged purely in fiction.

"Well I do because I see it everyday" she explained, her smile becoming wider.

"What!" I exclaimed, my whole body becoming stiff at the meaning of her words.

"Your not human Annie" Katniss explained, her expression unreadable. She kept shooting wary glances at the other people in the room as if she was expecting something bad to happen.

"Well, if I'm not human what am I?" I asked, unable to keep the amusement from my voice. They didn't really expect me to believe I was some kind of supernatural?

"We're called the blessed, it's kinda a weird type of near human only we all have something special, a power as it were. Some of us even have more than one" Finnick's words would have seemed stupid if I hadn't seen all the stuff I had today. It all made sense in a weird way.

"So you all have powers?" my voice was filled with sudden excitement at the idea that I wasn't alone in all of this.

"Yep, expect for Peeta he's human" Johanna answered, cocking her head towards Peeta as she did so who sided and shook his head in annoyance.  
"I can control and summon fire, which is amazing, also I can produce physical shields which means that if you come near me when I'm in a bad mood you will get a shock" Katniss explained, her expression happy in what I presumed was love for her powers, which did sound awesome.

"I can vouch for that!" Johanna pointed out "I can transform into a wolf in cause you haven't already realised that, though I'm not a werewolf" she added, her warning clear at the end.

"Water control" Finnick explained quickly.

"Wow" I sighed leaning back in my seat, amazed by what they could do. "Wait, Peeta if you're human why are you here?" I asked, confused as to his role in all this.

"Oh" he said quietly, the whole room falling silent at my question.

"You see Annie, your mother is the most powerful one of us, our leader so to speak" Finnick began but I stopped him.  
"What do you mean 'is'? My mother is dead" I replied. My voice rapidly turned stone cold.

"She's not Annie, I know because she's the one who hired us and taught me alchemy" Peeta exclaimed, his tone obviously designed to calm me down. I couldn't believe it, my mother was alive. I wasn't the last Cresta. That thought was pushed to the back of my mind by another question.

"Hired you?" I questioned, confusion once again taking over.

"You are very powerful Annie and there are a lot of people who would like to kill or harm you, we were hired by your mother to keep you safe" Finnick continued.

"Wait, so you aren't really friends and Peeta isn't my cousin?" I asked, confused at his statement.

"No, we do really like each other and Peeta is really your cousin, it's just we are kinda meant to look after you" Katniss explained, her voice sympathetic as if she understood what I was going through. I sighed in relief that my entire life hadn't been one big lie and I did have people who really cared about me.

"So what can I do?" I asked suddenly fascinated by the idea I may have powers.

"We think, based on evidence we've seen, that you have telekinesis and mind reading" Peeta explained.

"That's what the voices in your head were Annie, people's thoughts. The green liquid I drank blocks off my thoughts from mind readers" Katniss elaborated, my mind suddenly becoming clearer and my questions becoming answered.

"Oh and air control, that's what you knocked Johanna back with and were doing in the forest earlier" Finnick added. My mind was swimming with thoughts about my own and other people's powers, everyone in the room had a gift other than Peeta, he just knew alchemy...

"What's alchemy Peeta?" I asked, suddenly intrigued at to what my mother had taught him.

"Potions" Peeta answered, simply. The subject needing no futhur explanation.

"So who wants to kill me?" I asked, curious as to who I needed protection from.

"Isn't that the question of the day" Johanna replied, sinking back into the sofa.

**So what do you lot think of Annie's powers? I think they are pretty damn amazing but I want your views!**


	5. Enemies

**Anyone watch the MTV movie awards? Catching Fire won best movie, best female performance and best male performance, Yay! Also thanks to Odestalovebaby for reviewing every chapter so far, it really means alot. :)**

Enemies

APOV

"To be perfectly honset Annie, we don't know" Katniss explained, trying to hide to sadness from her voice. There was something she wasn't telling me, something she wasn't telling anyone.

"Is Clove one of them?" I asked, the image of her eyes in the dog flashing into my eyes and making sense for the first time.

"Clove?" Johanna asked, confused as to where I had got that name from.

"Yeah, I saw her eyes in the dog you were fighting" I elborated, Johanna's eyes lighting up the more I said.  
"That bitch" she swore under her breath, clearly Johanna hadn't known about Clove before now.

"We need to be wary of her friends to then, it could be any one of them as well" Finnick added, a deep sense of concern present in his voice.

"Annie, how about I show you your room, you look tired" Katniss inturputed, standing up and walking towards the stairs, gesturing for me to follow her.  
"My room?" I asked confused, why would I need a room. I was going home right?

"Yeah, come on" Katniss ushered me up the stairs and led me to a small room with a bed and dresser. In the corner was a bookshelf and some night clothes had been layed out on the bed.

"Night" Katniss said, before closing the door behind her.

KPOV  
I felt a pang of sadness for her as I left her in her room. What we were doing wasn't right and to make matteres worse it was the girls own mother of insisted that this had to happen, just because some crazy old woman says so. When I got to the top of the stairs I could hear the beginning of an arguement in the living room.

"Why are we even doing this? We know what will happen" Johanna was yelling as I walked down the stairs. When I got into the room Johanna had proped herself up fully on the sofa and was yelling at Peeta and Finnick, Finnick was yelling back at her while Peeta was sat in the chair with his head in his hands.

"It doesn't mean we can just stop, you know what Sophia would do to use if we gave up now. And look at her, we can't leave her to fend for herself, she won't last anywhere if it's not them it will be someone else" Finnick reasoned, his voice well above it's normal level.

"You don't think I know that? I'm not saying we give up, I'm saying we fullfil our job sooner, and we all know why you care so much and it has nothing to do with this damn job" Johanna snapped back.

"Right you two stop it" I shouted, barging in between the two parties, shoving them backwards with a shield.

"I would have sat down if you had asked" Finnick complained, rubbing his back in mild pain.

"Really?" I asked sarcastically. I knew he wouldn't have. When it came to the morals of what we were doing Finnick would never shut up.

"We all know what's going to happened and there nothing we can do about it" I told them both in a stern tone. My words precceded a small sob coming from Peeta, whose face was still hidden in his hands.

I walked over and crouched down infront of him, gently rubbing my hand over his hair.

"Peeta, I know it's hard but right now the event you are thinking over will come alot sooner if we don't work out who the treats are" I reasoned, my voice soft. None of us could bring ourselves to say the words that summed up what was going to happen. It hurt to see him cry for some reason, though I had no idea why given I was no closer to him that I was Finnick I could see him hurt, and had. But with Peeta it for different for some reason that was past me.

"You're right" he said, pulling his head from his hands, running his hand as his did so in attempt to get rid of traces of his crying.

"Right, so potinal enimies" Johana began, the mitartist side in her coming out stronger than ever. As much as she hated her sister she was alot like her, though the bitterness from the fight coming through in every word.

"There's Clove" Finnick chipped in, Johanna swore again at her name. We all knew though why Johanna's hate for Clove was strong and it had little to do with the fact Clove had attacked her.

"Come to speak of it, how did Clove find out?" Peeta asked, staring straight at me as I was the first person Annie had said anything to.

"Glimmer" I muttered quietly, rembering the flash of blond hair at the window.

"That mean Cashmere and Gloss may also be a threat" Johanna explained.  
"But all this means nothing if we don't know what they can do, all we know it Clove can turn into a dog" Finnick added, all of our hopes falling at this.

"There's not much we can do is there?" Peeta told us sadly, we all knew the answer to that question.

"We can't but Sophia might" I added, my tone hopfull.

"But she won't come near Annie" Johanna told me like I was stupid.

"One of us can meet with her without Annie, simple" I explained, like it was really that simple when we all knew it wasn't.

"Yeah, but which one of us?" Johanna responed, looking around the room at the three of us.

"I will" Peeta volunteered.

"Why you? Because, no offense, but you're human" Johanna asked, obviously she had taken complete control of the coversation now.

"I may not be a blessed but what I can make can easily replecate your powers and more so don't go down that road Jo, you will lose. Also I am her nephew, that's got to count for something" when he finished Johanna was noddding in agreement, seeming to have accepted that if any of us could get Sophia's help it would be Peeta.

"How will you see her though?" Finnick asked, pointed out the major hole in our plan.

"Nephew" he said pointing to himself, "My mum has a spare key and I am pretty much allowed in whenever I want" he was smiling like an idoit when he finished, obviously pround of himself.

"Ok, it's settled. I'm off to bed now though how I will sleep with this on, I don't know" Johanna muttered as she stood up carefully and headed up the stairs, the rest of us not far behind.

**So what do you think? Obviously there are a few conflicting views in this chapter, Please Review!**


	6. Sophia

**I am sorry for the delay but what with my other TV and film obsessions other than the hunger games I have completely forgotten to update. So sorry**

Sophia  
PPOV

It's just your aunt. It's just you aunt, I told myself over and over again as I stood at the gates to the large house. It's fommidable structure loomed over me, making me reconsider my offer to be the one to tell Sophia the recent devlopments. I pushed my doubts aside though because I knew I was going through with this no matter what I thought of it. Slowly I raised my hands to knock on the door. I had got past the gate no probelm and while I could easily unlock the door with the key in my pocket I didn't want the risks that barging into her house brought. The door swung open to releave a women in her in her early fities. Her long dark hair was pulled back into an elborate bun at the back of her head. Her dress was a deep shade of purple and exentuanted by a long black scarf which had wound around in herneck in an extravagant style.

"Peeta" she exclaimed, shocked by my presence, her navy eyes lighting up in surprise. "I surpose you better come in" she added, moving aside to let me in. The interior of her house never ceased to shock me, what with is ornate mix of colours and antique funtiure. "How is Annie?" she asked, nervously, leaning against the now closed door,the picking at the edge of her fingernails made it clear she was nervous.

"Good, she's adjusting well, considering she was-" I began, but my sentance who knew already what I was going to say thanks to one of her four incredable gifts.

"attacked" she finished, her voice sad. It was clear Annie's struggles were really getting to her.

"That's actually what I'm here about, we think we have a whole group of evil at our school" I explained, hopping she would be able to help as there was not way the four of us could protect Annie from the six of them.

"The Jameses" she repiled, simply.  
"You know them?" I exclaimed, shocked by her knowledge of three of the children at our school.

"Yes, they had alot to do with Tom's disapperance" she repiled, her voice breaking slightly at the mention of her missing husband.

"Also Clove may be a one as well" I added, earger to get the conversation away from my missing uncle. Her expression intially became confused at the mention of Cloves name, but became normal after a second.

"Ah, Clove I remember her now from Lily's stories about her long gone parents" she repiled wistfully, her eye fixed in the distance as they always did when she talked about someone lost in this war.

"Sophia?" I inturpted her trance as I wasn't done yet, there was still questions I needed the answer to. "What should we do about Annie's powers?" I told her, it was the main question I had came over here to ask her.  
"Train her, you four can't always be around, Finnick will definatly know something about manliputlation and Katniss may though fire is a bit different to air and water so get them to help her with that. Johanna's mother could perform telekinesis so she may know something about that. Oh, and I hope to god Peeta you still remember what I taught you about how mind reading works" she explained, listing off how we were to help Annie learn to protect herself.

"Got it, one more question though, I found the recipe for this, what is it?" I asked, pulling a vial out of my pocket to show her. She snapped it up quickly, holding up to up to the light to exaime what it was. Her abilty to identify a potion by sight was something I massivly envied.

"Peeta you really don't know what this is?" she asked, her voice stone cold. I shock my head in response, suddenly scared by her tone. "It's a reserection potion" she explained, my heart speeding up as she said those words. She pressed the vial back into my hand. "Keep hold of this but never use it without my supervisson, if the wrong person admistures it you get a zombie however if the right person does you get a spirt which is far better so be carfull. It's one of the things the leader of the evil side can apparently do only he always makes zombies" she was smiling surportingly but I could tell she was still spooked by the potion.

"It was nice to see you Sophia" I told her as I turned for the door.  
"Peeta" she said, causing me to turn back around to face her. She didn't say anything though but insted pulled me in for a tight hug.

"Keep yourself and my daughter safe" she whispered, running her and gently over my back in a comforting motion. When I pulled away only one thought was on my mind.

"What about the prophercy?" I asked, scared that I already knew the answer.

"Wiress has never been wrong before, all we can hope that this is the first but until then hope is all we have" she repiled, chocking back tears that talking about her daughter fate always brought on. I nodded, not trusting myself to speak without breaking down, as I opened the door to leave but was stopped by her final question.

"Are you all taking it?" she asked, putting her hand on my arm to stop me.

"Yes" I told her.  
"And she can't hear anything" she asked, her face concered.

"No" I explained, no other answered needed even though I knew it wouldn't stay true for long.

"She will soon, it's just a matter of time" she said, a faint ghost of a smile passing over her lips.  
"Bye" I finnaly said, as I stepped out of the door, closing it behind me.

**What do you think of Sophia? Is she what you expected?**


	7. Work

**Hi,**

**Between obsessive fangirling and Firefly watching I have managed to churn out this piece of fluff. Not much happens in this chapter I just felt like writing some happy stuff before the story gets serious. **

**On an other note as I have realised that this story is getting way less views than I normally do I am starting a scheme. If any of you have a story you would like to get out there I will advertise it on all my ongoing stories and my profile if in return you do the same. To take advantage of this simply PM me and I get back to you ASAP.**

Work

APOV  
"Come on you can do it" Johanna was saying as she stood next to me, urging me on. It took all my effort finally I managed to push the can off the ledge from my point five meters away from it. "Great" she said as she walked over to replace the can. "Now do it quicker" she order, looking at me expectantly.

"Johanna my head hurts can I stop for a minute?" I begged, perching on the cold ledge behind me.

"Okay, but you pushed me across a forest, you can push a can off a ledge" Johanna reasoned, her tone annoyed and frustrated. Things between me and Johanna, while slightly improved, hadn't changed much since I had been at the house. I had stopped going to school due to the threat so was stuck at home all day. Jane had popped in once, apparently she knew about all this as well despite being a normal human, but other than that I had no conversation other than Johanna who had been elected to stay behind with me and help me train due to her knowledge of telekinesis and her hate of school. This meant that me and her had to spend a lot of time together, I was beginning to warm to her but that didn't mean things weren't awkward between us.

"That was air manlipulation, not telekinesis" I explained for what seemed like the a hundreth time.

"Yeah well I don't really care, you are going to master telekinesis" she told me simply before pulling me off the ledge and walking over to repostion the cans. \

"Johanna, surely you must know what this is like" I begged, praying she would give me a bit longer for the head ache to subside.

"No, no I don't" she repiled simply. "Being a wolf is pretty selfexplaintory, no training needed" she added.

"Fine" I mutterd, relising that if she felt no empathy for what I was going through there was no use trying to get her to let me off.

"Good, now go" she ordered, gesturing to the cans. I pushed with all my might towards the cans, willing them to move, and to my surpise they did. "Well done" Johanna responded, nodding her head in mild respect.

"Thanks" I repiled, a small smile on my face.

"You better not be working her too hard, me and Katniss have to have something to train later" We were inturpted by the familar voice of Finnick as he walked across the clearing towards us, Katniss and Peeta trailing after him.

"Hey she actually did something" Johanna repiled with a remark I wasn't sure whether to be offended by because it seemed like a defense in my favour.

"I knew she would" Finnick smiled at me, sending a small shiver down my back. Pull yourself together Annie I ordered myself, this was Peeta's best friend, he was not intrested in you in that way.

"Right Annie you have a choice, manipulation or mind reading?" Katniss asked me, looking like she was earger for me to chose the first one.  
"Manipulation" I responded. The mind reading with Peeta, while the most comfortable enviroment, always made me feel awkard as seeing his mind was always something I felt bad about doing.

"Great I can go eat something now" Johanna cheered as she walked back to the house Peeta running to catch up with her.

"Right Annie, you have a load of air around you so make a shape out of it" Finnick commanded, standing expectantly as he waited for my actions. Just like I had done in the woods that first time I brought my hand up and began to form a shape with the air in front of me which behaved like clay in my hands, it colour distoring as I moved it, turning from clear to a pale white

"Good, now push it to the tree" Katniss explained, her expression intruiged and amazed. Just like she had said I pulled my hands back and shoved the ball of air towards the tree, causing it to creak at the impact. A clap emmited from the two people watching me, impressed looks on their faces. "Well done" she appuladed, a wide smile on her face. Even though I had always found her scary before Katniss had warmed to me as soon as I told her about the voices .She said it was just that she thought I was amazing with my powers for someone who had had little traing but I had a feeling there was a deeper reason behind, though I didn't really want to know. "I don't really know what else- Oh wait" her face light up as a reliastion flashed accross her eyes. She leaned over to Finnick to whisper something in his ear, his eyes lighting up in the same way as she spoke.

"Annie, have you ever seen a tidal wave?" Finnick asked, an exicted expression on both their faces.

"Well not in person. What does that have to do with air though. Waves are water." I repiled, confused by the purpose. Why would a tidal wave have anything to do with air, water sure but not air.

They laughed at my remark, as if there was an inside joke between the two of them I didn't know about.

"Annie you can make a wave out of anything, including the air around us, now pull all the air around your feet upwards" Finnick explained, watching me intently as I copied his request. "Keep it there, keep it there" he repeated, gesturing for Katniss to walk infront of the wall as he did but never taking his eyes off me. Katniss brought her hands infront of her, a steady stream of fire coming out of them. However rather than contining to me like it should have, it hit the wall and stopped. It hurt though, the air started to strain against me, pushing me backwards. "Stay still" Finnick calm voice advised me as he came up behind me, gently placing his hands on my waist to pull me back into a fully upright postion rather than the bent one I had been in. "Relax your muscles" he advised and as I did everything relaxed and the push became less great.

"Brilliant Annie" Katniss shouted at me, a wide grin on her face. After about five more minutes she lowered her hands, stopping the fire stream. I slowly lowered my hands causing the air infront of me to uncluster and disfusie into the surrounding air.

"Wow" I breathed as the effect of what I had just done washed over me. I had stopped fire, with just my hands and the air around me. Maybe I was special and not just different.

**I enjoyed writing this chapter for the simple purpose of showing off Annie's powers. Please review**


	8. Family

**Hi Guys!  
****Anyone checked out the latest set pictures of mocking jay part 2 or the stills from part 1. Both look completely amazing but I am very happy about the fact that the Katniss beating pic actually looks like it's should. I will be very upset if they muck up that particular story line.**

**NOTE: While I may not own any of the other characters I do own the right to Lily as I made her up. Enjoy!**

Family

JPOV

This was all stupid. Every last part of this was stupid. I had been forced to give up my life to protect some girl who could, from what I had seen, could very easily protect herself . I couldn't stay in that house any more. Watching them chat happily about the progress of today, watching them act like everything was fine.

"Jo, wait" I heard someone yelling after me as I stomped through the woods away from the house. I whipped my head around to see Katniss standing behind me, a concerned look on his face.

"What?" I snapped, wanting nothing more than to be alone at this moment.

"Jo please, what is wrong? You have been moody and angry every day for the past week, especially after helping Annie" she asked, not making any effort to be closer to me as he knew I didn't like having anyone close to me, emotionally or physically.

"You really haven't realised yet have you? We are just being used to prep something for it's fate. We have no role in this. She could very easily protect herself and we are what, just helping her? She doesn't need help and I want my life back" I explained, my voice slowly rising in volume.

"Jo, of course she needs our help. She would still think she's crazy if it wasn't for us" she reasoned, trying unsuccessfully to calm me down.

"When did you change? You hated this just like me. Have you forgotten what this meaningless war has done to both our famines. You're dad's dead thanks to this, and mine might as well be. But I suppose it's easy for you. You only lost a father. You didn't lose your parents and your sisters too" I yelled back, angry at my friend suddenly siding against me.  
"The war didn't lose your sister, you lost her" she shouted, her words cutting into me like a knife.

"So what, when she turned on me I was just supposed to forgive her and hug the dog as it bit my head off?" I screamed at her, the memory of my own sister turning on me haunting my memory.

"You know I don't mean her" Katniss replied, her voice back to it's normal level. "Jo, go see your sister, you need her" she added, gesturing for me to leave. A part of me wanted to argue against this, to say that I didn't need the woman who raised me, but a bigger part of me told me that I had to go. I turned a turned into my wolf form before taking off through the wood with my paws hitting the soft ground with every step.

When I arrived at the large military compound in no time. Despite the fact that I had been there plenty of time, the large, formidable building still struck fear into my heart as I raised my now human form from the ground, my eyes taking in the structure as I did so. Gingerly, I stepped through the doors where I was met with a large security desk.  
"Name" the clerk at the desk asked, her dull expression made terrifying by the two armed guards next to her.

"Johanna Mason" I spoke clearly, meeting her eyes.

"Oh, go on in" she replied, shocked by my name. Obviously she knew who I was, it was hard not to know who the protector of the leaders daughter was. The guard to the left moved aside to let me through. Not making any effort to perform the usual checks done on visitors.

I knew exactly were I was going so my steps were slow and carefully placed as I walked towards the office of Lily Mason, my heart pumping faster with anger and fear with every step. I didn't bother knocking, I never had knocked on my sister's door.

When I walked in and saw her usually formidable form slouched over a desk, her neat, red hair falling out of it's bun. Reports littered her desk, all with large classified stamps on them. At my entrance her head snapped up, her brown eyes meeting my identical ones.

"Hi Lily" I said, unable to stop the small smile that spread on my face, a similar one forming on her face as she saw me.

"Are you here because of Miss Cresta?" she asked, ever the professional, only allowing a small bit of emotion to seep into her voice. I shock my head.

"I came to see you" I replied. At that she stood up from her desk and slowly hugged me, giving me plenty of time to push her away like I had before, only I didn't. Clove's attack had affected both of us.

"I'm sorry I didn't come and see you sooner, what with Clove's incident and all" she mumbled, into my shoulder.

"Incident?" I exclaimed, pulling away from her almost immediately. "She tried to kill me" I shouted at her" angered my her downplaying of the event. "My own sister tried to kill me" I repeated, the full impact of the words finally hitting me and tears seeping out of my eyes.

"We really have lost her haven't we" Lily sighed, her eyes glossed over and distant as she gazed out the window.

"Not yet maybe there is hope" I told her, trying to calm both of us.

**So what do you think? Anyone feel sorry for Johanna yet? Once again, please review**


	9. Monster

**Hi, the sorry really starts to kick off in this chapter so things are about to get exciting!**

Monster

PPOV

The house seemed quite without Johanna yelling or storming around. Finnick had gone out, it may have been years but this day still got to him. We all could sympathise. Going through that kind of loss really leaves a lasting effect on a person. Of course now this day was getting to him more than ever, a repeat of that day seeming ever closer.

Johanna was out somewhere, she had left earlier in quite a rage. Katniss had followed her only she had come back alone we had been sat downstairs talking for a while but she had gone to call her mum now, even though we all knew that it wasn't her mother she was worried about. Annie was in her room, no doubt trying to move the rock she had on her desk.

And I, I was just sitting here, waiting for the usual liveliness of the house to return. I was pulled out of my thoughts by a knock at the door, but I just left it as I thought it was probably Johanna, back I being herself and not being bothered to find her own key. But then a noise confused me. Instead of key turning in the lock and Jo's normal grumbling there was a familiar burning sound, like acid burning through wood. I jumped up to see a blue liquid creeping through the keyhole, a blue liquid I knew all no well. Burning agents were all too easy to make and known by pretty much anyone with a basic understanding of alchemy. With a loud bang the door swung open and a figure loomed in the doorway. I ready myself, expecting to have to lung quickly for the intruder, however I was frozen to the spot by the figure in the door way. This was defiantly not someone I was going to fight, ever. It wasn't my fight. Never taking my eyes of the man I yelled up the stairs,

"Katniss, you might want to get down here. NOW". Quickly, Katniss appeared at the top of the stairs, though it wasn't the sight of her that told me this, no instead it was the steady stream of fire that came down the stairs, speeding towards the intruder. He managed to move out of the way to avoid it, allowing it to hit the door, burning a large ring of fire in the wood.

"Come on! What was that for? Can't I pay you a visit?" the man asked, his expression filled with confused and an annoying sense of pride.

"You know very well what that was for" Katniss screamed at him, her grey eyes fuming with fire.

"Fire is not a toy Katniss!" a voice yelled from outside, drawing all our attention to the stream of water coming through the hole in the door, subsequently putting out the flames around the hole.

However when the flames cleared and the water ceased Finnick expression changed suddenly as he saw the intruder.

"What the hell is he doing here?" he asked, grinding his teeth as he did so.

"Yes, why is he here is a good question but it's not as good as who is he?" Annie asked, drawing all our eyes to her for the first time. She was crouched at the top of the stairs. Taking in the situation below her.

"You haven't told her who I am Catnip?" he asked, turning to Katniss, his voice smug.

"Don't make me" she seethed, a small flame igniting over her hand to serve as a warning.

"Meet scumming of the year" I explained gesturing to him.

"So we all hate him?" she asked, a small smile beginning to form on her face. Katniss, Finnick and I all nodded in unison, though confused by her question. "Good, now I think you'll be leaving?"she asked, addressing the guy I directed all my hate towards. He looked confused, obviously unsure of how she would make him. Well, looked is the right tense as his expression faded as he found himself being pushed backwards by a gust of wind I could feel from where I was stood. The door swung open, allowing him to fall out of it and continue being pushed out of the clearing.

"This isn't over Catnip!" he yelled over the wind.

"Oh yes it is Gale" Katniss replied, glad he was no longer in this house, bringing back memories I'm sure she never wanted to remember. He soon disappeared amongst the trees and after a few more minutes the wind stopped.

"Annie, that was amazing" Katniss cried, shocked by Annie strength.

"It's not that hard, really" Annie shrugged, as she walked down the stairs.

"No it was really amazing Annie" Finnick added, coming to join us by the remains of the front door. As Finnick and Annie stood talking I noticed that Katniss's hand was shaking.

"Katniss are you okay?" I whispered, walking over to her side. She nodded, looking away, a distant expression on her face. "Katniss, he will never hurt you again. You know that" I explained, moving my arm around her shoulders in an act of comfort. However she moved away from me.  
"I'm fine Peeta, leave it" she demanded, sounding exasperated before walking away up the stairs.

"Is everything okay with you two?" Finnick asked, him and Annie both having stopped their conversation and were staring at me.

"Yeah, I think so..." I trailed off, unsure of the answer myself. Though before the issue could be pushed any further Johanna's voice yelled from outside.

"Why in earth has my front door got as massive hole in it?"

**Okay, I need to explain something here. I REALLY HATE GALE. HE WILL NOT BE A NICE PERSON IN THIS STORY SO SORRY ALL GALE LOVERS.**

**As always please review!**


	10. Sharing

**New X-men film is AMAZING! Everyone should go see it!**

Sharing

KPOV

"Why on earth did he have to come back here?!" I mumbled as I paced across my room, running my hands though my tousled brown hair as I did so. Any time but now. He had had years to come and apologize for what he did. But sometime leaving thing four god damn years is too much. How could he possibly think I would forgive him for what he had done?

It wasn't enough for him that my father was shot in the war. Or that an fourteen year old me was left to raise my sister and help my mother. No he just had to rub it in by revealing that he was leaving us. That all my father had died for was suddenly pointless to him and he just wanted to give up leave. To fight abandon all hope of life getting better.

I was drawn out of my thoughts by a knock at the door, which I had slammed shut in my anger.

"Go away Peeta" I yelled, expecting it to be him behind the door, probably worried it was something he had done to offend me that had caused my rage. Of course though he hadn't, I just couldn't talk to him right now. Everything between us had never been something you could call simple. Every time I talked to him it was clear how much he wanted to say something, though every time he didn't. Things were slowly getting worse between the two of us. I could so how emotionally draining all this was on him. I kept wondering how long it would be before he simply left and let time take it course, even if he could never bring himself to do it there would come a day when he would completely break down. We had all thought about it, were all counting days, watching for signs, all of us for the same reason, to know when this torment would be over, well all but one of us. And I defiantly didn't expect to hear his voice on the other side of them door.

"It's not Peeta Katniss" Finnick replied, his tone of voice still calm despite the events of the evening. I walked over to the door and opened it, seeing just Finnick stood in the door way, waiting. "Can I come in?" he asked, I responded by moving aside.

"I am really okay Finn" I reassured as I closed the door behind me.

"Really because your little rage at Peeta says otherwise" he explained, his expression curious.

"It's just Gale coming back is a shock" I lied, no wanting to worry him. I hadn't told anyone about what happened between me and Gale. Anyone. "Any way shouldn't you be the one having a fit as you broke the one rule that the famous Finnick O'Dair actually has?" I asked, trying to shift the focus of the conversation from me to him. His face suddenly fell, running his hand over his face, making it clear I had hit a nerve with my comment.

"It won't happen again" he mumbled, refusing to look at me and instead choosing a wall. His looked completely devastated and horrified like he had just committed some heinous crime. He sank onto my bed shifting his gaze from the wall to the red carpet.

"We both know it will" I told him as I sat down next to him. "Just like it happened to soldiers in the war it will happen to you" I added, knowing that I was hitting everything he hated about his life on the head but it needed to be said. The sooner he came to peace with the idea the better. I expected him to flip at my words but instead he simply nodded.

"Neither of us had a particularity good run have we?" he asked, turning his head to look at me.

"Things always get worse before they get better" I tried, hoping to cheer him up but my words having little effect.

"We both know that ain't true, things will get a lot worse and then they will stay bad, once a black cloud finds you it isn't moving away, it's found it's home right with you" he explained gravely. His words brought home a sense of reality of me, pointing out that I wasn't fooling anyone. Our lives sucked, and we both knew that. Though at least when this was over I would still have Prim and Mum, Johanna would have Lily and Peeta would have Jane. All Finnick would have is the three of us, no one else left who cared about him.

"There's always hope" I reasoned, trying to reassure myself as much as Finnick.

"Hope isn't going to take away sins from your life, it's not a cure it a small plaster, allows us to ignore the things that matter" he whispered, emotion seeping into his voice.

"No" I cried at that moment, knowing that this couldn't go on. Finnick words stirring something deep inside me that made me want to fight. "You're letting yourself ignore the things that matter" I told him matter a factly like the whole thing was so obvious.

"You mean her?" he asked confused, though both of us knew exactly who 'her' was.

"Yeah, she really needs someone right now" I told him.  
"She had Peeta I'm sure she will be fine" he told him like I was stupid for not understanding.  
"You know that's not what I mean, you only have a short amount of time so why don't you actually deal with your feeling before...before." I stumbled over the last words, unsure of how to put it.

"Before I slip up?" he asked, anger bubbling to the surface.

"Yes. No!, you know what I mean" I tried to explain, though my words only seeming to hurt him more.

"I know what you mean very well" he exclaimed as he stood up and headed for the door, opening it walking out.

"Just think about it!" I yelled down the hall as he disappeared round the corner. It was ironic that when he had come in it had been me in a rage and now the table had completely flipped.

**Odestalovebaby I hope this chapter answers your question as to why Katniss hates Gale. I don't really belive you need a reason to hate the idiot but Katniss has one. **


End file.
